In Another Life
by trubluvamp
Summary: Anna had always dreamed of leading an exciting life, of going on adventures like those found in fiction. Will she come to regret her wish when she is mysteriously sent back in time to Viking Britain or will she find herself more at home in the past than in her own time.
1. Chapter 1

In Another Life

Prologue

It started out like any other day, mundane, tiresome and lacking any excitement, I woke up, I ate and went through my day. I had always envied the lives people lead in films, asking myself why can't real life be like that and spent my days dreaming of going on a great adventure or finding my soulmate. That's how it always was in films and part of me when I was younger always thought things would be that easy. _Things might be dull now but one day . . ._During my schooling years, history had always been my favourite subjects, remembering the dates of all the great battles, the names of all the kings and queens and I felt a sense of nostalgic romanticism about the past, I was of the opinion that _things were better back then. _I knew, of course, that life in previous centuries was harsh, unequal and would seem completely alien to our modern eyes, remembering that saying, _The past is a foreign country..._but there were times when I looked at a beautiful old building next to a plain modern one, looked at an old photo and imagined what life was like then or after having just turned on the television and watched the news. That was what I thought but unbeknownst to me at the time my wish would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

In Another Life

Chapter One

I'm still not quite sure how I ended up in that forest dressed in nought but a satin nightdress and robe which although long did not do much to protect against the chill in the air. I saw nothing but trees in every direction, they stood so close together and so tall that when looking towards the sky I could barely see it. The forest was eerily silent the only sound being my increasingly panicked breathing, a feeling of claustrophobia coming over me. _Relax! Slow your breathing. Just focus on getting out of here! One step in front of the other. _I told myself and began walking.

I must have been walking for hours, my feet blistered and cut having been barefoot when waking up in this forest but I carried on despite the pain. _I must get out of here! I must find help. _Some time had passed when I finally began to see an end to the trees.

At the edge of the trees were grassy fields and feeling hopeless I fell to the ground in defeat and exhaustion, my eyes falling shut.

I awoke to someone was gently shaking me, opening my eyes slowly still not fully conscious, I saw that it was a woman. She had short blonde hair and was dressed a loose fitting rather unflattering dress.

''Are you well '' ? she asked.

''Mmm . . . where''. I muttered.

''Are you injured in some way ''?

''Help me''. I answered in a broken voice. Not long after I felt strong arms lifting me and carrying me, I was shortly placed onto a horse. _A horse?_

''She will ride with me'' called a rough, slightly accented voice and I felt whoever it was mount up onto the horse behind me, reaching around and grasping at the reins. The stranger tapped their heels and drew the horse to walk forward.

'' Who are you? Where are we?'' I asked my throat still scratchy. The stranger handed me the reins, I took them uneasily while he reached over and grabbed a waterskin that had been tied to the saddle, he removed the cap and handed me the skin retaking control of the horse.

''Here, take a few sips''.

Uncertain I turned around to look at him. Yes, it was definitely a man. He was it bit scruffy, dressed in strange clothes of fur and leather and a sword with a lump of amber set into the pommel worn at his back.

''Its water, drink''.

My mouth still very dry, I took a large gulp and immediately started coughing.

''Slowly''. He said. I took another sip and began to feel a bit better.

''Can you talk now? What is your name?''.

''Anna''. I answered. ''Who are you?''

''I am Uthred Ragnarson''.

''I am Hild'', said a gentle voice to my left. It was the woman from before, I had forgotten she was with us.

''I am Hallig''. The man on our right called over.

''Whereabouts are we? I woke up in that forest and have been walking for hours, I have no idea how i have come to be here. Please, tell me, where are we?'' I said beginning to get upset.

''We are some miles south of Eoferwic''. The man, Uthred answered.

''Eoferwic? Never heard of it''.

''Eoferwic. In the kingdom of Northumbria''. He explained.

''Northumbria, Northumberland, so we're still in England that's good''. I said letting out a relieved breath. I would still be able to get home.I just needed to get to the nearest town, find some help.

''England? That is Alfred's dream''.

''Alfred? Who is that?'' I questioned a bit puzzled. _Alfred?_

''Alfred, King of Wessex, surely you must have heard of him. You must have heard of his victory at the battle of Ethandun''. I shook my no. ''What happened to you that you do not remember where you are? You are dressed strangely but in fine cloth, you speak well but in a strange dialect and you tell me you have walked here with no boots. You are neither a Saxon nor a Dane.'' said Uthred.

''I told you, I don't know how I got here, one minute I was in my bedroom about to go sleep when suddenly I woke up in that horrible forest. Nothing is familiar to me. I must have been kidnapped.''

''What is this word, kidnapped?''

''Taken, I must have been taken. Abducted''. I explained. ''That must be what happened. You say I'm dressed strangely, what about the three of you, not exactly what I'd call 21st century''.

''21st century? What do you mean lady, it is the 9th century''. The other man Hallig asked.

''9th century? Stop it, what are you talking about? We are in 2019. You must know that.''. _What do they mean, surely it's not true. It cannot be true. I need to get home._

''I swear to you, we are not lying, it is as we say''. Said Hild. She sounded so convincing, so sincere. _I do not think that she lies. Maybe that is what she truly believes, so she is not lying. Perhaps that is what they all believe, We'll see when we arrive at this Eoferwic place, I'll see the truth then. _I decided to change the subject.

''How much longer to this Eoferwic place? I need to find help, at the very least I need a pair of shoes and a warm coat''.

''Lord, might we stop at the river, I must tend to her cuts,'' Hild asked Uthred. _He is a Lord?_

''We will stop by the river''. It was decided. Onwards we went for another hour and eventually came to a stop at the water's edge. I was relieved to have stopped, my legs had gone numb from sitting so long. Uthred dismounted and helped me down gently. I hissed as my blistered feet hit the ground and made my way over to the water where Hild sat with a piece of cloth and a small jar of ointment. I sat down next to her.

''We will be arriving in the city soon'', Hild said as she cleaned my cuts using the water of the river, before applying the ointment.

''I know that you probably think I'm mad or lying but I really am not from here, I really am from 2019,'' I tried to explain once again. _This is feeling too real for my liking now._

''Maybe what you say is true and you really are from the future. It can do no good by questioning it, you have to find a way to make the best of the situation, find your way in this time'', said Hild as she began to wrap my feet with strips of linen cloth.

''How can I just move on? I have no one in this time, no family or friends. I would not survive this place, not on my own''.

Uthred, who had clearly been listening walked towards us. ''You will not be alone. You may travel with us. I believe you are telling the truth. I will protect you'', he declared and helped me up. Hild had disappeared off somewhere and reappeared holding out a brown linen cloak to me.

''It's not very warm, but it's something until we can find you better clothing'', she offered.

''Thanks Hild and you, Uthred, thank you for helping me''. I voiced, accepting the cloak and wrapping it around me, tears coming to my eyes. _They'll look after me. I am not on my own. _


End file.
